Caught Red Handed or Should I Say Red Haired
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: it is a fic where Fenix is in love with the Mills sisters, but she is too scared to say anything but what happens when she accidently walks in on them kissing or doing something more and what happens when they get caught having sex in public #WickedFeatherQueen


**So I loved WickedQueen so I kinda had to do a fic about WickedQueen and my Oc so this is basically WickedFeatherQueen (Feather is for my OC, Fenix)**

It was a stormy night in StoryBrooke and Fenix was stuck in the middle of it, She had originally went out to the Rabbit Hole with Emma, Mal, Ruby and Belle but she felt like a 5th wheel and left, she was stumbling up the street and didn't realise she was in front of Regina's mansion, Fenix frowned and looked up at the house she has been in love with both the Mills sisters for a while and she flirt with both of them in front of everyone it didn't bother her at all, but she knew well she thought she saw something going on between the Mills sister's that ran deeper than being sisters but whenever she almost caught them out they act as they didn't do anything it confused Fenix beyond relief and Fenix did say she was open minded and thought it was hot when she thought about sisters going at it more so Regina and Zelena, she has had many, many cold showers due to her fantasy. Fenix wasn't even paying attention to what was happing around her until she heard a voice

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there and get sick?" a voice asked Fenix looked towards the voice in confusion

"Up here darling" the voice said and Fenix looked up the rain hitting her face

"Gina" Fenix said with a smile and a slur

"You are drunk, great" Regina sighed as looked at the window

"I am not drunk" Fenix pouted

"Sure you aren't" Regina replied

"So are you coming in dear or are you just going to stand there?" Regina asked again

"I can come in" Fenix said with a smile

"Well you basically live here so its fine" Regina smiled

"Is the door unlocked?" Fenix asked

"It should be dear" Regina replied

"I thought you would off locked your door" Fenix replied

"Came inside dear and we can continue this convocation" Regina replied closing the window and made her way downstairs with a towel and some of Fenix's spare clothes.

"Here you go dear" Regina replied handing Fenix the towela and her clothes, Zelena head voices so she also made her way over towards the door

"Fenix!" Zelena smiled

"Hey Z" Fenix slurred a little and swayed

"Are you drunk?" Zelena laughed

"No" Fenix giggled

"Yes she is" Regina replied Fenix just responded by poking at her tongue Regina shook her head in amusement and Zelena laughed

"Anyway why wasn't the door locked, it's like" Fenix frowned

"What is the time" Fenix asked

"It is midnight dear" Regina replied

"Why are you even awake" Fenix said with wide eyes

"Because Maleficent sent me a message earlier today saying you were all going out and I knew you would probably end up here, so she sent me a message when you left and I was wondering what took you so long and then I saw you standing there off in space" Regina replied

"What were you thinking about anyway, you seemed deep in thought" Regina asked

"Nothing" Fenix blushed

"You might want to get changed, otherwise you will end up sick" Regina frowned Fenix being Fenix and drunk, started to take her clothes of where she is both Regina and Zelena froze and couldn't help but stare once Fenix put her baggy shirt and underwear on she handed the wet clothes to Regina and started to attempt to dry her hair

"Fenix come into the lounge-room I will dry you hair" Zelena smiled softly she couldn't help it she was in love with the blonde and so was Regina and well Regina and Zelena where together so they have talked and did want Fenix to join them not only in bed but in a relationship. Fenix smiled and stumbled as she made her way to the lounge-room, after Regina put her clothes in the washing machine she got Fenix some painkillers and water she didn't need the blonde to wake up with a headache. Fenix happily took the painkillers and water as Zelena dried her hair, Fenix sighed and yawned

"Sleepy are we" Zelena asked softly

"MmmMm" Fenix mumbled she loved when people played with hair

"Don't fall asleep here dear lets get you to bed" Regina said softly

"With you and Z" Fenix mumbled

"Yes dear" Regina smiled and shook her head they honestly couldn't keep it hidden from Fenix any longer she was going to find out sooner or later and hopefully join them. Once Regina got the drunken blonde into her bed with Fenix in the middle.

Morning came and Fenix woke up to an empty bed and room Fenix looked around confused and realised she was in Regina's bedroom and Regina's bed Fenix couldn't help but blush, and she heard noises coming from the bathroom that sounded like moans and she couldn't help but smirk, after 5 minutes Fenix heard muffled screams and then the shower turn off Fenix quickly pretend to be asleep when they came back in and actually fell back asleep when she woke later she felt like shit, her chest and head felt heavy and her nose felt blocked Fenix pouted she was sick, she made her way downstairs where she rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and she froze, Zelena was on the counter and Regina was fucking her hard Fenix smirked and shook her head

"Again really" Fenix rasped and then coughed the two women jumped and looked at Fenix who seemed more pale then usual

"I will be in the lounge-room until you finish" Fenix smirked but her voice was raspy she sat on the lounge and put on a movie.

"I knew you would get sick" came a voice a few minutes after

"That was fast" Fenix replied

"We didn't finish dear" Regina replied

"Why not, that wasn't fair on Zelena" Fenix smirked and went into a coughing fit and she pouted

"I will get you a blanket and some cough medicine" Regina frowned

"No medicine" Fenix pouted

"Fenix" Regina said

"No, no medicine" Fenix said again

"Yes medicine no arguments" Regina said and left she brought down Fenix's favourite Green and Black fluffy fleece blanket a hot chocolate and some cough medicine

"Gina no medicine" Fenix pouted as she wrapped the blanket around her

"It will make you feel better" Regina sighed she didn't really have time for this she had to go to work

"Cuddles will make me feel better" Fenix pouted and moved her head away from the medicine

"Fenix you are 25 not 5 please stop acting like a child" Regina sighed she didn't know who childish sick Fenix was

"That will put me to sleep, why are you trying to put me to sleep" Fenix asked with a sad face and went into a coughing fit and then sniffled

"I'm not…Oh" Regina said realising she was brought up in a similar situation as Emma,

"I am not trying to put you to sleep I am trying to make your chest and throat better, I have to go to work so Zelena will be looking after you" Regina said

"No you stay" Fenix said with wide eyes

"Fenix I can't" Regina sighed well she could but

"I will take the medicine if you stay home and give me cuddles with Z" Fenix pouted, Fenix felt pathetic and she hated being sick, and she never had anyone look after her and she wanted both Zelena and Regina to look after her

"Fine" Regina sighed she gave the medicine to Fenix and called her office to let them know she will be working from home for a couple of days. Fenix couldn't be happier, over the next few days both Zelena and Regina learnt that Fenix is a cuddlier. Fenix denied it but they all knew the truth, it had been 3 days now and Fenix got worse and got more sooky, they three of them where cuddles in the bed Fenix was borrowed into Zelena's side and Regina spooning her from behind

"Love you Gina, Love you Z" Fenix muttered and both women froze before replying

"We love you to Fenix" both women said at the same time, before they feel asleep. It wasn't until a week later that it got brought up again Fenix was feeling a lot better and remembered while they were having dinner Fenix choked on her drink and blushed

"Everything okay dear?" Regina asked confused

"Yeah, just remembered something is all" Fenix muttered and blushed refusing to look Regina in the eye. She couldn't believe she told them she loved them, yeah she does but she wasn't sure she was ready for them to know yet, but do they know how she meant it, they probably thought she meant she loved them as friends Fenix thought and that thought caused her to frown

"What did you remember" Zelena asked noticing the frown on the blondes face

"Nothing important" Fenix whispered and continued eating

"If it is what I think it is, it is important" Regina replied softly knowing this moment would come either sooner or later

"What do you think it is" Fenix asked a bit harsher then she meant to

"That you said you love us" Regina again said softly Fenix flinched but didn't say anything

"Do you remember what we said?" Regina replied Fenix nodded but didn't look at either of them she heard them get from their seats but still refused to look up, she froze when she felt them kneel beside her both on one side. Fenix clenched her jaw and started blinking she knew what was coming she felt Regina move her chin to face them

"We meant it" Regina said Fenix finally looked into both their eyes

"You are probably thinking they don't love me the way I love them, but we do" Zelena said coming in

"Zelena is right Fenix, we both have fallen in love with you and we feel the same way, we both were just scared of how you would react even though you did flirt with us we weren't too sure" Regina admitted

"Really" Fenix whispered as a few tears escaped

"Really" they both replied both as they whipped Fenix tears away

"Come on let's go" Regina replied

"Where to?" Fenix asked confused

"The lounge-room we can cuddle and watch movies" Regina smiled and they did that over the next few days, they went on a few dates at Granny's where they all shared soft kisses and touches they knew there would be some haters, even if incest and polyamory relationships are huge in the Enchanted Forest some people where against it but everyone else kept saying about time. They have been together for a 3 months now and haven't taken the next step yet they were fine with that but Fenix finally was ready. They were about to go on a date and Fenix was currently getting ready at Mal's and Emma's she wanted their help

"You should wear this" Mal said holding up a lingerie set, it consisted of a two piece it was black and creamy the bra had a choker and material going horizontal connecting it to the bra. The underwear was almost black and creamy it was a cheeky type style, black lace covered three quarters and the last quarter which was at the front and on the right side, from the front of the underwear to her hip was 4 strips of material,

"And you can wear this over it" Emma said holding up tight black jeans with slits in it and a plain grey shirt that tied in a knot and sat a few inches above her navel, and for shoes she wore her favourite pair of green high tops. For her hair she left it down and wore dark red lipstick with light and wore grey, black and blue eyeshadow, eye liner, mascara, and the normal foundation and contour and highlighter. Fenix just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door

"You ready?" Emma asked as she walked towards the door Fenix bit her lip and nodded a blush covering her cheeks when Emma opened the door she stepped aside she Fenix was on full display. Both Regina's and Zelena's jaw dropped, Regina went for her favourite outfit, it was her tight black dress where she wore a small belt around her waist and her famous black heels, she wore her usual make up red lips and black eye shadow, whereas Zelena wore he favourite tight green dress and a jumper that tied up around her neck and left her the front of the jumper was left open so her dress was on display and wore simple black high heels, for make-up she wore a nude lipstick and a little bit of green eye shadow.

"You both look beautiful Fenix smiled and could take her eyes of both women

"Not as beautiful as you dear" Regina replied

"Agreed" Zelena said

"So where are we going?" Fenix asked

"Surprise dear" Regina grinned

"Fine" Fenix fake pouted which caused the brunette and red head to laugh

"Let's go" Regina smiled and held out her hand for Fenix

"Okay" Fenix grinned as she grabbed both Regina's and Zelena's hand even if they were just walking to the car before they got in Zelena walked up behind her

"First this" Zelena whispered from behind her and pulled out a piece of green silk and covered Fenix's eyes which caused Fenix to pout, which Zelena and Regina couldn't help but kiss.

"We can't have you seeing where we go now can we?" Regina said as she got into the car. Fenix with the help of Zelena got into the back seat and then climbed into the front. Fenix strained her ears trying to listen to any sounds of where they may be heading when she heard nothing she gave up

"You know this isn't how I was expecting the first time you blind folded me going" Fenix said out of the blew Regina's eyes snapped up the review mirror and Zelena's head snapped around to look at the blonde who wore a smirk

"What else have you imagined us doing to you dear" Regina asked with a raised eye brow

"Oh you know, spanking me, whipping me, choking me, pulling my hair, tying me up… Hmm what else" Fenix mused both women couldn't help but gasp neither realised how kinky the small blonde was

"My god" Regina breathed

"What?" Fenix asked innocently

"I wasn't aware that you where into that type of stuff" Regina replied

"Oh yeah I am totally submissive when it comes to the bedroom" Fenix shrugged like it was no big deal

"That includes pinning me down" Fenix added Fenix heard Regina's and Zelena's ragged breath she knew she had them where she wanted them after what seemed like hours the car stopped Fenix waited for someone to help her out she smelt water and forest Fenix cocked her head to the side. She heard what sounded like the boot open and close she was then moved forward by Regina? Soon she was sat down on something soft that felt like a blanket after some rustling the blind fold was removed Fenix blinked a few times and looked around.

"Wow its beautiful" Fenix said with a smile and watery eyes she had to blink them away they were in Fenix's favourite spot, it was a small lake with a waterfall and had trees around it everywhere in the trees where fairy lights and on the ground was a picnic and picnic basket.

"I love it" Fenix smiled

"But how did you know about my thinking spot?" Fenix asked confused

"Emma and Mal told us, I hope you don't mind" Regina blushed

"No, I don't, I now get to share it with the most two amazing and beautiful people in the world that I love" Fenix replied both women smiled they ate in silence the three of them knew that no one needed to speak, after eating. Zelena and Regina pulled Fenix closer to them and the three of them just laid on the blanket and looked at the stairs.

"This night is perfect" Fenix said softly

"It isn't over yet" Regina whispered huskily in Fenix's ear

"We didn't know about your little kinks otherwise we would of brought something" Zelena replied in the same tone Fenix's breathe hitched

"I hope you don't mind out first time being out here" Regina smirked all Fenix could do was shake her head

"I-I-I don't mind" Fenix stuttered

"Good" Zelena purred as she straddled Fenix and leant down to kiss her Fenix hands instantly went into Zelena's hair

"Now, Now sis don't hog all the fun" Regina purred Zelena and Fenix pulled apart to breath and instantly Regina's lips replaced Zelena's Fenix let out a soft moan which caused both women to grin

"Now let's get you out of these clothes" Zelena purred as she took of Fenix's shoes, Jeans and shirt both her and Regina gasped when saw what Fenix was wearing underneath

"Do you like?" Fenix smirked she already knew the answer

"Like dear I love" Regina purred

"I agree but I would also love to see what is underneath, I mean we already saw, when you undressed in front of us but I can't wait to touch and taste you" Zelena purred Regina took of Fenix's bra off while Zelena took of Fenix's underwear

"Wait" Fenix said and both of them froze

"You haven't changed your mind dear have you?" Regina frowned

"And if you have we wont mind" Zelena added in

"No I haven't changed my mind" Fenix blushed

"I umm, I want to see you to kiss, and instead of taking turns I want you both to fuck me at the same time, as in both of you, you both use your fingers at the same time" Fenix said blushing

"That dear we can do" Regina purred as she and Zelena sat facing each other Regina grabbed Zelena by the hair and pulled her close their tongues clashing and lipstick smeared they started taking off each other's clothes while being caught up in the moment they started playing which each other's boobs as well as biting and nibbling on each other's lips and neck's Fenix couldn't help it she was extremely turned on and her hand made her way down her body where she brushed over her clit a moan leaving her lips Regina and Zelena froze for a moment and turned towards Fenix who had her eyes close and slowly running her fingers over her clit.

"Dear I don't remember us saying you could touch yourself" Regina smirked as she came (Pun not intended) to her senses Fenix froze and her eyes snapped open

"But Gina it was hot" Zelena fake pouted

"That may be true my dear" Regina smirked

"But I wanted first touch" Regina said looking between the two Fenix squirmed

"Well you hurry up, I am horny as fuck" Fenix whined

"That we can" Regina purred as she moved towards Fenix. Zelena following in pursuit both latched themselves to Fenix's nipples before making their way down when they finally reached Fenix's wet and dripping core Fenix was panting heavily both Zelena and Regina couldn't help but tease Fenix

"Please" Fenix begged

"I need you both in me please" Fenix begged and panted both women took no time and inserted a finger each to start her off

"Yessss" Fenix hissed

"Good this feels way better then I imagined it would" Fenix said without realising

"Oh so you have masturbated to us dear?" Regina asked as she and Zelena went faster

"You have no idea" Fenix panted as she moved her hips to meet the thrusts

"Good we have to" Zelena smirked as her and Regina start to go faster

"Yes, Yes, Yes" Fenix started to chant her moans getting louder and her breath getting faster she felt the knot forming in her stomach

"I'm so close" Fenix breathed out both women changed their postion and curled the fingers Zelena moved up to kiss Fenix and Regina leant down to suck her clit Fenix arched and threw her head back, and when she did Zelena went straight for Fenix's weak spot on her neck, the piece of skin that connects the neck and shoulder on the right side Fenix let out a scream which sounded like a mix of Zelena's and Regina's name and ended up squirting all over Regina's face who was about to start lapping it up and she felt her hair being pulled up

"Save some for me" Zelena murmured as she and Regina shared Fenix's taste both moaning in satisfaction

"Best orgasm ever" Fenix mumbled

"Oh it's not over yet" Regina said

"Hmm I know but I want to watch you and Zelena" Fenix said with a blush as she caught her breathe.

"Oh I like the sound of that" Zelena purred

"On one condition" Regina said with a smirk

"What would that be" Fenix asked as she went to move but Regina pinned her to the spot, Fenix eyes went wide and a gasp left her lips

"You can't touch yourself while you watch us" Regina said Fenix pouted

"That is no fair, but I will accept this challenge" Fenix said she knew she was going to lose but she didn't care she was curious to see what her punishment would be. Fenix moved so the two women had some room Zelena pushed Regina onto her back who instantly rolled over and pinned Zelena down

"I don't think so" Regina smirked Zelena rolled her eyes and then her hips it didn't take them long before they started going at it. Fenix didn't last long at all she probably lasted a few minutes before she couldn't help but touch herself when Regina and Zelena heard Fenix moan they both looked over. Fenix's eyes where closed her head was thrown back, the hickey Zelena gave her on her neck was visible as where the two hickeys one on each boob, one from Zelena on the right and the left from Regina her hair was a mess or well some people called sex hair, Fenix legs where a bit apart Fenix was leaning up against a tree and her fingers where running softly over her clit

"Okay that is hot, you can't be mad" Zelena husked

"That is true, but I can always punish her later" Regina purred and she knew Fenix could hear them and that was confirmed when Fenix opened and her and had a smirk on her face. Regina raised her eyebrow

"I thought I said not to dear" Regina said

"I know what you said but I choose not to listen" Fenix smirked Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde who just simply rose one of her eyebrows in amusement oh she couldn't wait to see what her punishment was going to be Zelena whined and thrust her hips Regina returned to what she was doing as was Fenix, when Zelena hit her orgasm Regina used her other hand to grab Fenix's hand to stop herself from hitting orgasm

"What!" Fenix whined as her eyes shot open

"I did say not to touch yourself, so you aren't going to get the satisfaction to orgasm to it dear" Regina smirked and she grabbed the silk that was lying beside the blanket

"In fact, while Zelena takes her turn fucking me I am going to tie you up so you can't finish" Regina smirked Fenix's eyes went open and her breath went harsh. Regina then let Zelena lay her down on her back and have her way with her Fenix tried grinding her hips on the blanket but it did nothing Fenix groaned in frustration as she watched Zelena fucking Regina and the moans that left both their mouths Fenix couldn't look away as Regina arched her back and screamed Zelena's name Fenix almost came from the sound of it, she found it extremely hot the way the sister's screamed each other's name in ecstasy

"Gina please" Fenix whined as she panted she need a release and she needs It now

"I don't know, do you think she deserves an orgasm?" Regina panted as she watched Fenix's face and chest heave

"Hmmm, well she did behave this time, she could of used her magic to take of the fabric and touch herself and she does look like she is close" Zelena mused

"Please" Fenix begged and panted she was so close yet so far it wouldn't take long

"I don't know I am rather exhausted" Regina smirked Fenix let out a huff

"If you don't want to I will do it myself" Fenix huffed

"Now, now, let's not get all huffy my dear" Regina purred and Fenix just pouted

"Zelena be a dear and bring her to orgasm while I watch, and Fenix dear, make sure you keep your eyes open I want to look Zelena in the eyes as you come" Regina purred as she moved to Fenix's position and Fenix moved to hers and she did that Zelena went slow at first and teased her making Fenix pant faster and faster,

"Z" Fenix moaned

"Yes dear" Zelena smirked

"Please" Fenix moaned breathless Zelena and looked over at Regina who currently had a vibrator in her hand and was getting herself of Fenix heard a buzz and looked over

"Hey how come you get to masturbate but I don't" Fenix pouted

"Because I said so dear" Regina said she was breathless to.

"Now don't stop I am close" Regina ordered Zelena smirked as she pumped faster and harder into Fenix and curled her fingers she made out with Fenix a bit and she felt Fenix's clench around her finger's she then leant down and started to suck on Fenix's clit hard Fenix arched her back but her eyes locked with Zelena's who was still sucking on her clit Fenix screamed Zelena's name as she squired all over Zelena's face who smirked in satisfaction and they heard Regina hiss out something that sounded like a combination of both Zelena's and Fenix's name. Once Zelena brought Fenix back down from cloud nine she leant up and made out with Fenix, who couldn't help but moan, she could still taste what must be what Regina must taste like, Fenix let out a moan

"Now I want to taste you and Regina" Fenix purred and she had her chance she finally got a taste of Regina's forbidden fruit and a taste of Zelena and Fenix was intoxicated by it and soon became addicted the three of them cuddled onto the blanket which was still soaked by Fenix's juices but they were to tired and exhausted to care. When they woke the next day they were confused and Fenix was sore but she loved it. Regina and Zelena where satisfied with how the night turned out, they even talked a but this morning before they made their way to Granny's for breakfast in last night's clothes, they agreed that they can have sex with each other even if the third is not around, for example if Zelena and Fenix wanted to have sex and Regina wasn't around they could the same goes for Fenix and Regina and Zelena and Regina.

It has been a few days now since that time in the forest and Regina was currently working late so Zelena and Fenix decided to go to Granny's for dinner knowing that Regina probably won't be home till 10-11 tonight so they just sat at Granny's having a few drinks it was about 9:00 before they both decided they should go home but Zelena got an idea

"This way" Zelena purred as she pulled Fenix into the ally way beside Granny's and shoved Fenix against the wall and pushed up her skirt and pulled her underwear aside and threw Fenix's leg over her should and took no time at all in eating her out Fenix tried to keep quiet but she couldn't and she was close oh so close when she heard someone clear there throat both snapped there head towards the noise and froze it was Emma, she was on duty tonight

"Really you to, you couldn't wait till you got home?" Emma laughed

"No, and I don't think I can't now can you turn around and or watch I don't care but I want this orgasm and then you can do whatever arrest us or whatever you want but I need this orgasm first" Fenix panted Zelena smirked and turned back to what she was doing before Emma could reply Fenix eyes shot open as she threw her head back and used one hand to grip Zelena's hair as she squirted and grinded on Zelena's face she used the other hand to cover her mouth so her screams would not be heard not that she cared anyway. Emma should of looked away but she could it was hot as fuck that's all she could say. Once the two shared a kiss they walked towards Emma

"I am going to have to take you in, you know that right?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow

"That's fine, Gina can bail us out when she is finished work, we get to share a cell right?" Fenix said as she walked towards the car

"Yes, Leroy is in the other cell, and idk will she?" Emma laughed

"Good I can pay Zelena back" Fenix smirked

"And idk she might" Fenix shrugged they got to the station and Emma put Zelena and Fenix in the cell and Emma called Regina, while Fenix took no time at all to bring Zelena to orgasm, Regina poofed herself into the station and looked at the cell. Fenix was currently eating Zelena out and Zelena was defiantly close she could tell Leroy, Emma and David and of course Regina couldn't help but stare at the two once Zelena hit her orgasm Fenix smirked satisfied.

"Really you two in the ally way?" Regina said

"It was Zelena's idea, but I can't help it sex in public is hot so yeah I did agree to it" Fenix shrugged as she looked at Regina who just shook her head in amusement

"So are we going to stay in here tonight or are you taking us home?" Zelena asked once she got her breath back to normal

"I don't know?" Regina pondered

"I will give you and earth shattering orgasm?" Fenix said

"Well when you say It like that" Regina smirked and waved her hand Fenix and Zelena disappeared first before she followed in pursuit. It was a week later when Regina wanted her turn to have sex in public with Fenix who was more than happy to do it again. They went to the Rabbit Hole while Zelena had a night in with Mal and Emma she didn't mind she did missing hanging out with the two, but when she got a call saying that Regina and Fenix where in lock up from David did she get curious to what happened when she got there Regina told her what happened Emma and Mal couldn't help but laugh

 _ **Flash back to a few hours ago**_

 _ **Fenix was wearing her favourite dress it was long sleeved and made entirely of lace apart from the underskirt which was silk and had the lace over it, and the front of it showed of her cleavage Regina loved it who was currently wearing Fenix's favourite outfit Regina's tight red dress. The girls started off with some Tequila shots and then Regina went to Apple Martine's whereas Fenix was drink her vodka double blacks Curtis flavour. It was about 11 when the tequila hit them and they both became incredibly horny they were on the dance floor Fenix's back was facing Regina. So basically Fenix's arse was grinding against Regina's core which turned them on even more. It was quiet busy so Regina smirked as she reached around and moved her hand up Fenix's dress and started to fuck her, some people noticed but were to drunk to care but one person ruined it for everyone**_

" _ **REALLY YOU TO CAN YOU NOT FUCK ON THE DANCE FLOOR" a voice screamed Fenix was to busy gripping on to Regina's hand to make sure she didn't stop what was doing**_

" _ **Don't stop" Fenix panted she was close oh so very close Fenix was just about to hit her climax when they heard a male voice**_

" _ **Really you two, Last week it was Fenix and Zelena now it's you two" David sighed**_

" _ **Oh for fuck sake" Fenix growled and turned to face David**_

" _ **I was this close" Fenix said holding up her hand and measuring the space between her fingers and shoved it In David's face**_

" _ **This fucking close to my climax and you had to ruin it" Fenix growled David and everyone around her and even Regina was surprised at Fenix's outburst.**_

" _ **You do realise I have to lock you both up, and not just for your outburst I am going to pretend that didn't happen" David said unamused Fenix growled but Regina grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear which caused Fenix to smirk**_

" _ **Fine" Fenix said and started walking to the car, when they both got put in the back seat Fenix moved so Regina could finish what she was doing and didn't bother keeping quiet about it**_

" _ **Really you two" David sighed but he didn't get an answer he rolled his eyes as he heard what was Fenix orgasm. Once they got to the cells Fenix took her turn doing Regina but this time they finished before Emma, Mal and Zelena rocked up**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Oh that is great" Emma laughed

"It was after I finally got my orgasm" Fenix muttered as she sat on the bed lazily

"I am guessing it's going to be an occurring thing, me and or David catching one of you fucking Fenix or each other in public?" Emma asked amused

"Yes dear" Regina smirked and poofed herself and Fenix away Zelena followed in pursuit with a laugh. When they reappeared in the bedroom Zelena was laughing

"On the dance floor I never thought you would have had it in sis" Zelena laughed as she got undressed and climbed into bed Fenix and Regina following her. Fenix was of course in the middle as always and she was snuggled into Zelena and Regina was spooning Fenix from behind and Zelena's and Regina's hand entwined over the small blonde in the middle and that is how most nights end those three cuddles up and entwined.

 **The End (Unless you want me to continue)**


End file.
